Just A Waitress
by So Wrong It's Amber
Summary: Bella is working as a waitress when she meets Edward. But does she stand a chance with him? After all, she's just a waitress... A Twilight story, OOC, all human.
1. Who's His Sister?

I sighed as I grabbed my apron, looking at my watch. 2 more hours to go, pouring coffee and serving sandwiches to total randoms. I had just had my break, so now i have to work 2 hours nonstop, till i can hang up my apron and go home. Home to my lonely, empty apartment. Unless of course my best friends Alice and Rosalie decided to stop by, using the key i had given them a year ago. (Well, Alice had offered for me to stay with her for spring break, so maybe i wouldn't be so lonely this break.) They lived in Forks like me, and worked part time jobs, like me. But unlike me, they both loved shopping, and could spend days shopping. They were always taking me out shopping and buying me clothes i didn't need. They both came from fairly rich families - Rosalie Hale was daughter of John Hale, owner of Hale Hotels, and Alice was daughter of Carlisle Cullen, top doctor. Rosalie was a single child, but Alice had a younger brother (She was 18, he was 17), who i had never met because he lived with his cousin Tanya Denali in Alaska.

"Bella!" I snapped out of my daydream when i heard my boss, Gunther calling me. I rushed out of the back room into the crowded restaurant.

"Yes?" I asked

"We've got a rush hour now, so i need you to work as hard as you can." He told me.

"Yes sir." I hurried away to help the head waitress.

* * * * *

An hour later it had calmed down. Only a few tables were full, and I only had half an hour left to work. As I was thinking of this, someone walked in. I looked up, and stifled a gasp. Holy crow, he was gorgeous! It was a guy, looked about 17, 18. He had tousled bronze hair, and amazing chiselled features. I hurried over to take his order. As I did, I overheard the last of his conversation he was in the middle of on his phone.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, I'll see you in a bit. Yeah. Love you too!"

My heart sunk. He had a girlfriend. Of course! I mean come on, did i really think i had a chance?! I was nothing special. I was just a waitress.

"Hello, may i help you?" I politely asked him.

"Oh, hi," he looked up at me and smiled a crooked smile that made my heart stop for just a second.

"Um yeah, I'll have a diet coke, and a chicken ceaser salad."

I took his menu and stumbled off.

* * * * *

20 minutes later he was finished, and i was about to end my shift.

"Can i get you anything else?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"Um yeah, can i get another coke? Thanks."

I prepared his coke, getting myself one. I gave him his and sat down at an empty table, sipping the coke and nibbling a tuna sandwich i had bought. When i had nearly finished, i heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see the guy (I should say angel) coming over.

"Hey, um, here's your tip." He said, giving me $10.

"Oh thank you, but you don't have to." I said nervously.

"It's okay, I want to. By the way, I'm Edward." He held out his hand and smiled the crooked smile again.

"Oh um, I'm Bella." I shook his hand.

"Do you mind if i sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat opposite me. I shook my head.

"So, um, where do you live?" he asked.

I told him and he said "oh my sister lives near there. In fact, i'm waiting for her now."

I almost sighed in relief. His sister!

"Oh here she is now!" he stood up, looking out of the window. I followed his gaze, and gasped!


	2. Authors Note

**Hihi**

**Woo! i have figured out how to upload new chapters (i think) **

**sooooos i will get on and start typing now!! (if gemma doesnt keep talking to me ): (lol ly really))**

**i WILL have the next chapter typed up by after school tomorow at the latest.. **

**ty to all of you that have reveiwwwedd **

**also i dont really know bout the whole beta situation... aka what is it!??! **

**ty and i love you alllll **

**'specially you two (you know who you areee)**

**-AElise xxxx**


	3. Falling For Me Already?

**Hi**

**Well, 1st, you all guessed who the sister was. **

**2nd, i think i have figured out how to upload things now **

**3rd i recently lost my notebook – which i wrote this story in. You how when you write something and spend ages on it, then lose it, or it gets deleted or something, you really can't be bothered to write it all again? Well that's how im feeling. But i'm going to try to carry on writing.**

**Anyway on with the story, sorry it's not that long, but as soon as ive posted this im gonna start typing the next chapter! **

**Readdddd **

Alice!!! His freakin' sister was Alice. Alice my freakin' best friend ALICE!! As I stood there with my mouth open, she walked over, as though it was perfectly normal to see her best friend hanging out with her brother who was SUPPOSED to be away. Remembering this, I glared at her. She ignored me and came over and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Bella! Nice to see you here. C'mon Eddie, we have to go."

Edward turned to me and smiled a crooked grin. "I'll see you around." As he turned away, i heard him growl quietly, "its **EDWARD **Alice."

I smiled and went to get my bag.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day i was half way through my shift when clumsy Bella stepped in and took my place. I was carrying a tray full of iced teas (luckily not hot coffee!), when i tripped on a jacket sticking out from under a chair. I fell forwards, flinging the tray behind me, and prepared for contact with the floor. I was surprised when a pair of arms caught me instead.

"I've only just met you, and you're already falling for me?" An amused velvet voice asked me.

I blushed and looked up – into a pair of glowing emerald eyes. Edward looked back down at me, and I blushed again. I stood up, straightening myself down.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No problem. I just came in to pick up some coffee cake." I got him his coffee cake and said goodbye to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

All that week Edward came to the cafe. He would sit in the corner and order coffee cake, then walk me home.

A few days later he offered to walk me home, but i told him i was going to Alice's – well, his house too i suppose. He drove us both there in his Volvo.

I had barely stepped out the car when a small screaming thing came hurdling out the house.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Alice flung herself at me, nearly knocking me over.

"Bella! It's been too long." She said sadly.

"Alice, it's been 5 days since i last saw you..." i told her.

"Yeah, well... anyway come on!!!" she dragged me back into the house. Edward smiled at me and began walking at a human pace back into the house behind us.

When we got safely up to Alice's room, she sat me down on the bed and turned to me.

"Spill." She said.

"What?" I asked, although I had a small idea of what she wanted to know.

"Soo... What's going on with you and my brother?"

"Um, i don't know." I replied.

"Well, has he made a move yet?" She asked.

"What do you mean, **YET?**" I frowned at her.

Well, he hasn't stopped talking about you alllll week. Every day he would get up and run round the house saying, "Where's my new green shirt i bought yesterday Alice? Alice what shall i do with my hair? Do you think she likes me Alice? Oh no, she doesn't, of course she doesn't. Alice, where are my jeans? Not those ones, my new ones, Alice help!!!" It was so funny!" She broke off laughing. I just gaped at her. He had been fussing over all this for... me?

"_Do_ you like him?" She asked me.

"Well... kind of..." She broke me off by screaming.

"...Wow! Well of course we have to get you together; you would make the perfect couple. Hmm, how can we do that? I know! Of course, we can have a movie night! Yeah, 'cause then Emmett and Jasper can come, well we need to find you an outfit of course, I-" I cut her off

"Alice, Alice, slow down, you're rambling again. Wait – who's Emmett and Jasper?"

"Oh..." She smiled slyly. "They're mine and Rosie's new boyfriends..." Now it was my turn to scream. "They're Eddie's best friends!"

"Edward" I corrected her.

She smiled at this, but carried on with her story. "They came round yesterday..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	4. Please Read!

**Right i know you're probably very annoyed with me, for not posting the next chapter, but i have some problems: **

**1st: Well i told you that i have lost my notebook right now, but that's not too much of an issue**

**2nd: However, the power lead on my laptop has come apart a bit, and will only send power to my laptop if i'm holding it in, which i'm doing now, but i cant type very well or fast with one hand. I could just type it all up and wait for the battery to run out, but seeing as i have 4% battery right now it will last for about another 3 minutes. So until we can try to get a new lead (which will hopefully be very soon, as i can barely live without my laptop) i can't update my story.**

**Me and my friend funky-Gemz are in the middle of writing a story, so read that as soon as we post it!!! **

**Ty, and i will try to get this sorted out as soon as possible!! **

**--AEliseeee**

**-x-**


	5. Movie Night!

**Sorry so short, read A/N at bottom for detailsss.. **

**Disclaimer: Nooo i don't own Twilight... although i do have the DVD and books... (;**

**(Which is now no longer stuck in my laptop!!) **

**Anyhoo readdddd **

We have movie nights nearly every Friday night, so it didn't seem odd that Alice was suddenly very enthusiastic about this week's movie night. Rosalie and Alice were very pleased when Emmett and Jasper agreed to come, and i was secretly overjoyed when Edward said yes.

We usually have movie nights in our jammies, so i was hoping i could avoid Alice and Rosalie's makeover. But no, they had my outfit planned already; they gave me a pink tank top with a pink bow on the side, and pink shorts, with pink ballet flats. Alice was wearing a florally pink tank top, and hot pink shorts, and Rosalie was wearing a grey vest top with the Cookie Monster on, and matching grey shorts. They both had ballet flats on too. **(A/N: Outfits on profile) **We heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" shouted Alice. Apparently Edward had gone to get ready at Emmet and Jasper's apartment, so they could arrive together. We heard them walking down the hallway, so we started down the stairs. I felt three pairs on us. I looked up and saw them. The one who was staring at Alice with a look of adoration on his face, I guessed was Jasper. He looked the same age as us, with blonde hair. Emmett on the other hand, was huge! _He must work out alot, _I thought. He was watching Rosalie and Edward... Well, when i lanced at him quickly, he was staring at me. I blushed and looked down again.

We went into the living room, and Alice and Jasper sat on the 2 seater, Rose and Emmett sat on the giant bean bag, which only left the other 2 seater for me and Edward. I glared at Alice, knowing she'd planned this, and she just smiled a smug smile at me. I quietly sat on the 2 seater and crossed my legs.

I cleared my throat. "So, what are we watching?"

"Tormented!!" Shouted Emmett.

"Ugh." I simply said.

"What's the matter?" asked Edward in his velvet voice.

"I don't do horror." I replied.

"Aww, c'mon," whined Emmett, "what's not to like about a sexy, scary high school horror movie that smells like teen spirit…with a hint of rotting flesh!?"

"Don't worry," Edward whispered, "if you get scared, you can always cuddle up to me." He pulled me into him, stretched out and put his arm around me.

I blushed furiously. "Okay"

**Sorry it's so short, but i just got my laptop back (woo! Finally) and we have to go out like in 10 minutes, but i reeeealllyy wanted to get at least a bit of the next chapter up!! **

**Sooo thank youuu and review please!! **

**-AEliseeee **

**Ps. I want to change my name to summats other thank ilikethatboomboompow, but i want it to do with Twilight (obvs).... any suggestions? **

**XxX**


	6. Can't Sleep

**Next chapter!! **

An hour later i was trying not to look anywhere near the TV. Edward noticed, and pulled me closer to him, putting two arms around me. I tried hard to breathe evenly, but at that moment someone stuck a knife into a guy, and his blood went everywhere. I jumped and buried my head in Edward's chest. I lay there for a while, content, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A while later, i woke when i felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Rosalie with a picture attached. It was me and Edward, me asleep in his arms, my head on his chest, his cheek on my head. We both had our arms around each other, and a smile on our face. I smiled and heard the ending credits play. The lights came on, and i sat up unwillingly, not wanting to move.

"Hey look at the love birds, eh?" Emmett said, grinning at us.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said. "She freaked out by the stupid movie you picked. Now don't you have to be getting home?!"

"Ooh, touchy!" He kissed Rosalie. "Bye Rose, bye Alice, bye Eddie and Bells," He winked at us. "C'mon Jazz," Jasper was kissing Alice. "Jazz!" Jasper sighed and said "Bye" and walked off.

Rosalie and I were sleeping over tonight. Rosalie was sleeping in Alice's room, and I was sleeping in the spare room. Alice and Rosalie went off, leaving me with Edward.

"So," he said, "Fun movie, huh?"

I grimaced and he laughed.

"Well, night." I said

"Goodnight Bella."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Later on in my room I was sitting on my bed listening to my IPod, when i got a text. My heart stopped briefly when i saw who it was from. Edward.

_Hey beautiful, are you still awake? _

My breath caught in my throat. Did he just call me beautiful?!?! I texted back.

_**Um, yeah. Why are you still awake? **_

_Can't get to sleep. You? _

_**Same. **_

_Wanna do something? _

_**Umm... sure... **_

I was sat on my bed looking out of the window when i suddenly felt his arms around my waist.

"Hello beautiful."

I gasped.

"Sorry, did i startle you?" he murmured quietly

"No, it's fine," I said, trying to remember how to breathe. "So, what did you want to do?"

"Well, Emmett and Jasper decided to sleep round. So..."

I smiled. This would be fun...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hahahahahahahahaa... That was so funny..." I laughed

"I know."

We had just snuck in and swapped Jasper and Alice's clothes round, then hidden all of Emmett's clothes!

Suddenly, i don't know what happened, but one minute we were laughing our faces only inches apart, the next we were kissing. It was amazing. We broke apart, feeling flustered, and i blushed.

"I'm sorry," Edward started rambling. Obviously gets it from Alice. "That was completely unacceptable, i shouldn't have done that, and i understand if you never want to talk to me again, that would be completely acceptable, i was completely out of order, i'm so sorry, really i-"

I broke him off by kissing him enthusiastically. We backed up to the wall. We broke apart after a minute or so for air, and i whispered "That was completely acceptable," and kissed his throat. We eventually fell asleep together, kissing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Again, sorry its quite short. The next chapters so funny! But i cba to do it now, im tired and i wanna read -yes Gemma, im guna read A Trip to Stardom (check it out) – sooo... But i swear i WILL update tomorrow!! If not you can.... take away all my skittles!! (But DONT give them to Lala... she goes lala when she has skittles ;P)**

**Ps Ty soooo much to all the people who have reviewed me and put me on story/author alert!! Means sooooooo much to me!!! **

**--Aelise XxX (Any name suggestions? The one i choose will get.... virtual skittles!! Oh and credit for the name ;) XxX) **


	7. What Have You Done?

**Yeaahh, i couldn't update yesterday cause my mom was on Laurii (btw that's my laptop – Gemz's is Larry and Lala's is Connie! Yeah we're not weird... *Shifty eyes* (Yes Laura, shifty eyes has an F in!!)) So... i didn't get a chance... But i will update twice tonight!! I will try to update at least once if not twice a day... Anyhoo on to the story!**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, WHAT THE **HELL** HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!?!?!??" Alice shrieked.

"Wha...?" Edward muttered, rubbing his eyes. I pulled myself up, blinking at the sunlight coming through the open window. Alice's small frame was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, a furious look on her face.

"EDWARD?!" Alice screamed again.

"Alice what are you going on about??" Edward groaned.

"What do you _think_???" She screeched. She turned to glare at me. "Bella? Care to explain this?!?!" she gestured towards us. Only then did i realise what she was on about. Edward and i were in each other's arms, under the covers. Our legs were intertwined, and Edward was shirtless (He got hot in the night). We both figured it out at the same time, and jumped apart from each other.

"Um, i think I'll go get some breakfast..." said Edward, grabbing his shirt. As soon as he had walked out the door, Alice turned on me.

"WHAT were you thinking?! You JUST met him! And he's my freaking BROTHER for God's sake!! I mean, have you no taste?! I don't-"

"ALICE!" i yelled. "It's not what you think okay?! We just fell asleep. We couldn't get to sleep, so he came over here, and we fell asleep together! That's. All." I explained.

"So you didn't have-"She began

"NO!" i interrupted her. "No, no it's not like that!"

"So then," She asked, a smile now on her face, "What is it like? Has he made a move yet?"

"Um..." I blushed and smiled, thinking of last night's doings.

"OMG!!" Alice shouted. "What happened??"

"Nothing!" I said embarrassed. "Well," I corrected myself, "Last night we kissed. A lot.

Alice screamed. "Eeeeeeeep! OMG wow! Are you happy?"

I frowned at her, wondering what she meant by that. "Of course!"

"Good" she smiled. "Now let's go get some breakfast – Mom's made cinnamon rolls!"

She took my hand and walked off happily.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey it's my beautiful Bella!" Rosalie greeted me when Alice and I walked into the dining room.

"No... She's my Bella" said Alice, playfully glaring at Rose.

Alice sat down next to Jasper and i sat next to Edward.

"Noo..." Said Emmett running up behind me. "She's mine!" He kissed my cheek and pulled out Edward's chair from underneath him. Everyone laughed except for Edward and I. I blushed and Edward glared at Emmett.

"Emmett..." He growled, then turned to me. "Are you okay?" He took my hand and Emmett wolf whistled.

Edward growled again. We started eating the breakfast that Alice and Edward's mother, Esme had prepared.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later i was in Alice's room whilst she and Rosalie got my outfit ready. They gave me a purple, floaty, strappy, tunic top, and some cute denim shorts, with pink canvas pumps. **(A/N: Outfit on profile) **

"Now, time for your makeup!" Alice smiled.

"Alice!" I wailed.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." She said. I glared at her as she began dragging me to the bathroom. I sighed and followed in defeat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Half an hour later we went downstairs. I couldn't see Edward so i went to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. I didn't hear him, but suddenly his cool arms were around my waist.

"Hello." He said quietly and kissed my cheek.

"Um... hi." I stammered.

I have something to ask you," he swung me around and stepped back. He looked at my outfit and i blushed and tried to pull the bottom of my shorts down so they covered up to my knees. Edwards hand caught mine before i could though.

"Don't. He said staring deeply into my eyes. I blushed again and looked down.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Listen, i know you might not feel the same way..." He began, "but i was wondering if you wanted to... be my girlfriend?" I gaped at him. Did he really feel that way?

"Bella?" he asked me. "Oh i knew it, i knew you didn't want to, why did i even bother? I-" I interrupted him by kissing him so hard we both stumbled towards the fridge.

I broke away and leaned up to his ear to whisper, "Yes. Of course." We went back to kissing.

Suddenly we heard a scream. But it wasn't the usual scream coming from Alice or Rose. It was from...

"Emmett." Edward growled, his face half an inch away from me.

"Oh. My. Freakin'. God. What the HELL is going on?!?!?!!?" Emmett shrieked.

"Rose! Rose!! Why are Edward and Bella making out?!?!"

Jasper, Rosalie and Alice came running into the kitchen. By now, Edward and I had broken apart, and we were standing with our arms around each other's waists.

"What happened?" Jasper asked Emmett. 

"Well," said Emmett, "I came to find Edward to tease – i mean talk to him, and when i got here Eddie and Bells were just about ready to make their way to the bedroom!"

I blushed furiously and Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Aww!" Alice and Rosalie said.

"Ew." Said Jasper.

"C'mon."Edward said to me, and pulled me into the living room. Once in there he put 2 fingers under my chin, tilted my head up and leaned into kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him back enthusiastically. Suddenly we heard a giggle, and at the same time a flash went off.

"Emmett!!" Edward snarled.

"What?" Emmett said innocently, coming into the room, hiding his camera behind his back. But before a fight could tart, Alice walked into the room.

"Guys you better get ready, we're going to the beach!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Woo! Another chapter done! And it would have been a bit quicker but SOMEONE (*cough*Gemma*cough*) kept talking to me!!!! **

**Anyhoo, i might update again tonight!! **


	8. Beach!

Next chappie!!

An hour later, we pulled up at the beach. The guys were wearing shorts and t-shirts, Rose was wearing a pink playsuit, Alice was wearing a red knee length summer dress, and i was wearing a strapless, pale dotty knee length dress. **(A/N outfits on profile) **We all had gladiator sandals and our bikinis on underneath.

We set out a huge towel on the sand, and the guys took their tops off. I tried not to look at Edwards body, but failed. Miserably. Then us girls took our dresses off. Underneath, Rosalie was wearing a red and white stripe bikini, Alice was wearing a white bikini with small multi coloured hearts on and pink frills outlining. I was wearing a costume that had a bikini top and small shorts that matched. They were grey with a thick pink outline and pink leave patterns on. **(A/N: Yep. You've guessed it – outfits on profile!)**

When we got them off, Rosalie laughed and pointed to the boys. They were staring at us with yearning expressions on their faces. When i looked around, i noticed half the guys on the beach staring at us. Edward noticed too, and walked to me pulling me into his arms and kissing me. The feeling of his skin against mine was incredible – it felt just right...

Suddenly, Emmett threw a bucketful of cold water over Edward and I. I gasped, and Edward ran after Emmett and rugby tackled hum – even though Emmett looked much stronger. I lay down on the towel next to Alice. A short while later, Edward came and lay down next to me. I lay there in Edward's arms for a while, content. But suddenly Alice stood up and said "Let's go swimming!"

Once we got in the water, it turned into a huge water fight – Edward, Alice and I against Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

When we eventually tired out, the sum was just beginning to set. I shivered and Edward put his arms around me.

"C'mon guys, let's get going. Emmett, put that bucket of water down. You WILL regret it. Edward warned.

We packed up our stuff and headed to the Jeep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N. Sorry sorry sorryyyyy.... this was supposed to be at least one page longer but i reallyy have to go now... so tomorrow you will get extra!! Review! **

**Name suggestions?! **

**--Aelise. **

**XxX**


	9. Another Authors Note

**Sorry to keep putting Authors Notes up, i no it's completely ruining the number things, but i just gotta say:**

**I planned on updating with a really longgggg chapter, but when i was at guides just now my friend rugby tackled me to the ground, and awhile ago i hurt the bottom of my spine, but i could only feel the pain when i had been sitting down for 10 minutes or so, but anyway i fell right onto where i hurt my back, and now i can feel the pain like ALLLL the time and its literally killing me. So im just not in the mood to write right now. **

**But i promise promise PROMISE that you will get at least 2 EXTRA LONG chapters tomorrow!! **

**So yeah... **

**Peace outt **

**--AElise **

**XxX **

**Ps im gunna change all the number things to names, 'cause it's getting wayyy too confusing right noww... **


	10. Bella's Birthdayy!

**Sorry short, read a/n at bottom pleaseee...**

-A week later-

"Bellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabellabella!!!!!"

I was woken but a shrill, yet tinkly sound in my ear. "That's funny," i thought to myself, "Why does my alarm clock sound like the sugar plum fairy on antidepressant tablets mixed with skittles??" **(A/N: hahahahhaa i seriously love that quotee)**.

Only then when the bed started shaking that i realised it was Alice, who had thrown herself on top of me and started shaking my shoulders.

"Bella! Get **UP!**"

"Nnyughh..." i groaned

"Bella, do you know what day it is...?"

"Nnyughh." I repeated.

"Silly bella," Alice began. "It's September 13th! So... getupgetupgetupgetupgetupgetup!!!!"

I sighed and rolled over. Today was my 18th birthday. Of course Alice would have something planned.

"Right," said Alice, seeing i was conscious. "Ive laid out your clothes in the bathroom. Come to my room in 10 minutes for hair and makeup." She jumped off me.

After Edward saying 'Happy birthday' and giving me a special birthday kiss, i got my outfit on and went to the pixie headquarters to receive my hour of torture.

* * * * * * * * * * *

**A/n: i am so amazingly sorry it's so short. I will completely make it up to you tomorrow. As soon as i get in at 4:10 i will start writing and i will not stop until 6:30!!!! (when my dad comes over to pick us up for the weekend.) First of all today, when i got in, i had to go over to my friend's house and help her practise disguising our other friend so she didn't have to help at the fete next Saturday. Then about 10 minutes after i got home, my dad came over and took us out to the park for 2 hours. Then when we got back in, he used the laptop to show my mum the pictures of my cousins wedding we recently went to! Then as soon as i sat down, 5 minutes later, my mum came in and said ''off there now'' !!!!!!!!! So unfair! **

**Woo! 2 days until the 20****th**** June! Does anyone know why that's so special??? **

**My friends and I are giving presents in honour of it!! **

**2****nd****: wow! Has anyone else read the Darren Shan – Vampire Wars books????? Amazingg!!**

**Also thank you soooo much to everyone who has reviewed and added me to story/author alerts and subscribed to my stories!!!!!!!! **

**Till tomorrow **

**--AElisee **

**XxX**

**Ps i think i have come up with name – based on the Darren Shan series! **


	11. Partyyy!

**Woo! Next chappie – finally! **

After i put my dress on, Alice and Rosalie did my hair and makeup. When they were finally done, i looked at the mirror. "Wow..." i breathed. The girl in the mirror looked... stunning! Her hair was curled and hung loosely, except for one side of the fringe which had been pulled back and pinned at the back. Her makeup was light, yet effective; smokey eyes and dark pink lips. The dress was a strappy, knee length black dress with dark pink roses on. Was that girl really me?

"Wow!!" Alice squealed. "Bella you look awesome!"

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "You look way hot!"

I looked at their dresses; Alice was wearing a light blue dress with silver plaited belt woven across the front. Rosalie had a short yellow dress with a chunky black belt on. **(A/n: Hahahahhaa when i wrote 'chunky' reminded me of Moto Moto... memories Gemma? 'You like em big... you like em chunky!!') **

Rosalie had her hair curled as well, and Alice's was just her usual spiky-ness with a small blue bow in the side. **(A/N: outfits on profile!!) **

"What are we actually doing?" i asked as we descended the stairs.

"That's for us to know and you to wonder about!" Said Alice.

When we got down the stairs, i saw Emmett Jasper and Edward all in tuxes. Edward, of course, looked amazing.

"You look beautiful" He said to me, and kissed me. We deepened it, and i forgot about... well everything! Only when i heard Emmett clearing his throat rather loudly, did i break away and blushed. Edward took my hand and we walked out to Emmett's jeep.

We got in, Emmett driving and Rosalie in the front, Edward and i in the back, and Alice sitting on Jasper's lap in the back with us (there was only 5 seats).

After about 10 minutes of driving, we pulled up at a pub, The Kings Arms. I was confused at first – why had we dressed up? But instead of going through the entrance, Alice dragged us around the back, coming to a stop in front of a small building called The King of Clubs. The outside of the entrance had two small 3ft trees, with the leaves cut into sphere shapes **(A/N: NO Gemma, not floating hedges!!)**, and had big pink bows tied to them. We walked inside, where it looked like a disco – and most of my class were there! There was a huge banner saying 'Happy 18th Bella!) And a huge board with loads of pictures of me and my friends on. **(A/N Gemma? Laura? Jess? Sound familiar? Izzy's 13****th****!!) ** And one of me and Edward kissing – taken by Emmett. Remembering this i made a mental note to kill Emmett later for taking that in the first place.

There was a DJ at the front, and a bar at the back. A huge bowl of punch sat on the table that went across the edge of the room that had loads of fancy foods on, like salmon en croute, and of course the traditional pineapple and cheese sticks!

I turned around and gave Alice and Rosalie a huge hug and said "Thank you!!!"

"Hey!"Complained Emmett. "What about us? We helped too!"

"Pfffft!" I said. "As if you helped!" But i gave them a hug anyway.

"Ahem." Edward cleared his throat from behind me.

I turned around and gave him a kiss. "As if I'd forget about you!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, the DJ announced that we were playing a game. "We need Bella and 5 volunteers!" he said. "Bella, you're the birthday girl, why don't you choose them?"

I chose Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, of course.

He told us to pair up, then one person from each pair to sit on their chair, whilst the other partener stood behind. I sat on the chair with Edward behind, and when i looked next to me i saw Emmett sat on his chair with Rosalie behind him, and Alice on her chair with Jasper behind.

Then the DJ (I think his name was Alan) brought out 3 bags of marshmallows. I saw Emmett's face light up.

Alan told us that we had one minute to eat as many marshmallows as possible, whilst our partener fed them to us.

"Bring it on!" Alice said.

"Oh you're going down Birthday Girl..." Emmett said to me.

Go!

I chewed as fast as possible whilst Edward shovelled the 'mallows in. About halfway through i heard Rosalie exclaim 'OW! He bit my finger!!" I nearly burst out laughing. **(Lmao! Gemma – memories?) **After a minute was up, we counted up how many we'd eaten.

"Well," Alan said, "Alice has eaten 23, Emmett has eaten 21, and Bella has eaten 27!!" I hugged Edward and shook hands with Rosalie, then, ever-so-maturely, stuck my tongue out at Edward.

After minute Jasper started laughing.

"What?" We asked him.

"E...Em...Emmett... Emmett got..." he was laughing so hard we couldn't understand him.

"Emmett got owned by Bella and... And...A...a pixie!" **(Vixy Pixie!) **We all started laughing as well.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

2 hours later, everyone was leaving. We said ''goodbye'', and ''Thank you for coming'' to everyone, then headed home. As soon as we got in, i started heading for my bedroom, but Alice cornered me and dragged me to her bedroom.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" i yelled.

"Silly Bella!" she laughed. "We're not done yet – the night is still young!"

She gave me a new outfit and said that we're going to the new nightclub that had just opened, called _New Moon. _I changed into my outfit, and she straightened my hair and put thick black eyeliner on me and dark red lipstick. Alice was wearing tight, metallic red pants **(dunno whether to say 'trousers' or 'pants', but seeing as they're American, I'll say 'pants'!)**, with a white halter neck crop top that had silver patterns on and tassels hanging off. Rosalie was wearing... well to say 'dress' would be a very big under-exaggeration. It was more of a piece of gold shiny material. It tied at the back of her neck, then came down in two pieces of material down to the top of her hips, then had like a micro micro mini attached, that ended at the top of her thigh. I actually have belts thicker than the skirt part.

What i was wearing was far too short in my idea, but you don't argue with the pixie. I was wearing a black halterneck dress, that ended... well it's too short to say mid-thigh – more like... quarter-thigh? Anyway it was short. Super-short. It had some silver diamonds round the bottom, and at the top. **(AN: Guess what – outfits on profile!!) **

We headed down to see the boys, and headed off to the night club.

**A/N: sorry but i have to go to my dad's now! Will be back on Sunday, but don't know if I'll update, cuz i have a load of homework and a big project!! I'll try though. **

**From now on, i will only update if i get at least 5 reviews per chapter! C'mon, that's not very much, you can do itt! So buhbye and peace outt**

**--The Vampires Assistantt**

**XxX**


	12. Nightclubb! Uh oh

**I'm at my dad's atm, but I wanted to put a short chapter up in honour of Edward's birthday!! Yes, that's right HAPPY FREAKIN BDAY EDWARD!!!!! Lol me and Lala gave each other skittles in honour of it… but why are the skittles gone?? (Inside joke, dw) Lol **

We pulled up at the night club _New Moon _and walked up to the entrance. Alice gave our names to the bouncers, and we walked in. Inside, the clubland version of 'Evacuate The Dance Floor' by Cascada was playing. **(Sorry, but I love this song!) **We went to sit in a booth, and Alice and Jasper went up to the dance floor, whilst Emmett and Rosalie went off somewhere. I don't want to know where…

Edward went to get our drinks, which left me sat alone. After a couple of minutes, a guy came up to me. He had blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He sat next to me.

"Well hey there." He said to me. "I'm James."

"Bella." I said.

All of a sudden, he started kissing me. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He put his arm around my waist, and the other in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I yelped, but he got stronger. He dragged me up, and started walking off, holding me tightly, his hands going… everywhere. No matter how hard I tried to pull away, he held on to me. I tried not to think of what he was planning on doing…

Suddenly he was off me. I looked up and saw Edward holding him by his hair, a furious look on his face. He hauled James outside and pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't you _ever _do that again to my girlfriend!" he snarled, then punched him in the gut and dropped him, leaving him groaning on the floor.

"Fine, whatever!" he shouted at us. "She's not even pretty. I've got plenty of girls!" He heaved himself up, and walked over to where a red head was sitting with her friends. "Hey, what's up Victoria?" **(Gemz- Dun dun dun dun! (hahahahahahaa music)) **He asked her, and started kissing her. Disgusted, we turned away, and I clung to Edward as we walked back into the night club

"Are you ok??" He asked me

I nodded shakily. "I'll go get some drinks." He said. "I dropped them earlier."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

4 drinks later, I was feeling a bit light-headed. Edward noticed, and told the others we were going.

We got in the Jeep, and drove home.

I said goodnight to everyone as soon as I got in – I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Night Bella! Have a good nights sleep. We're going to the Kings Arms tomorrow night – there's a karaoke night!!!" Alice squealed.

I groaned and dragged myself upstairs. When I went into the bathroom, I saw some new pyjama's laid out; Alice had obviously decided I needed some more 'showing' pyjamas, if I was sleeping in the same bed as Edward. I looked at the outfit in horror. It was a super-short purple night dress, made of satin. It came down to just above mid-thigh and had black lace trim around the edges.** (on profile)** I sighed and put it on; knowing Alice would literally kill me if I didn't wear it. But I threw a pair of purple shorts on underneath.

When I came out of the bathroom, after brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walked over to the bed. Edward was listening to his IPod. He sensed me lean on the bed, and looked at me. I saw his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Wha… who…. where…wha….uh." he stuttered, still looking at me.

I laughed, and got into the bed with him. I took one of his ear phones and put it in my ear. I hugged Edward's chest, and drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Sooo there you have it, short chapter in honour of Edward's birthday!! **

**As I said, I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I will try to get as much of my homework done here on my dad's laptop! (I have already finished my tech project, I only have science and one other thing to doo!) **

**Btw, in the last chapter, Bella was supposed to 'ever-so-maturely stick her tongue out' at EMMETT not EDWARD. DUNNO WHY I SAID Edward… hmmm…**

**Also, Alice's dress for the party and Bella's hair were what I had when I went to my cousin's wedding recently! Just thought like telling you that… 'Cause your just SO interested in my life… (; **

**Yeah, also, Bella's party was completely based on our friend Izzy's 13****th**** birthday! Was so fun… and the finger biting thing actually happened! To our friend Gemma by Gemz! She bit her finger!**

**Love peace && Twilight…**

**The Vampire's Assistantt**

**XxX**


	13. Kareoke Part 1

**K next chappie, sorry i didn't update last night by my msn was being stupid and deleted all my contacts, so i was pretty peed of with it and wasn't in the mood to write. Msn's still being an idiot now. Also, my project. It's in for tomorrow and i still haven't finished it... But im gunna update anyhow cuz i love y'all! **

**Ty to all my reviewers, story alert-adders ECT. Sorry if i don't reply to them all, but i will! Special thanks to people like ****Twilight-Lover21917.5****, ****daddy's little superstar****, ****AliceC1****, ****Twilight Lover 1101****, for reviewing alot of my chapters and adding me to favourites/story alert. **** Extra thanks to **_**DailyAngel88**_** for reviewing every chapter from the beginning – and for writing the coolest, and my favourite and first FanFic i read, story on FanFiction!! Also loads of others who added me and reviewed, but i will mention you later! Anyhoo, read**

I awoke feeling refreshed, and happy. I looked up and smiled at Edward sleeping peacefully. I kissed him and he opened his eyes.

"Hello beautiful." He said and gave me a chaste kiss. I pulled him closer to me, and gave him a proper good morning kiss.

We were just getting into it, when the door swung open and we heard a squeal.

"Stupid pixie incorporation" I said under my breath.

"Whoa!" Alice said. "Didn't mean to inturupt anything, but we're going to the cinema in 2 hours, so get up noww!"

We groaned, but got up anyway. I went to get dressed in the clothes Alice gave me. I had **(ok, fun bit!! On profile) **denim shorts, with a striped belt going through it, and white leggings underneath. And a pink vest top with a green California hoody on top. I met Edward outside, and we went down for breakfast.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, after i had eaten 3 pancakes and 1 smoothie, i suddenly realised we were all there – except Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Rosalie, who was helping herself to her 4th croissant.

"Oh, an hour ago i left him on the Laurii."

"Laurii?" I asked.

"Yeah, his laptop. Mines Larry!" **(Sorry, couldn't resist!)** She explained. "Yeah, i left him on YouTube, watching 'Ive got a Jar of Dirt Remix'. **(Seriously, watch it!!) **

"Oh." I said. I really didn't want to know...

At that moment, Emmett skipped through the door, singing something that sounded like 'Im a piggy, big and chubby, what can i eat?"

"Emmett?" We asked.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked slowly.

"Im singing the Guinea Pig Way song!" he said.

"Im a piggy, big and chubby, what can i eat? Hay and pellets, fruits and veggies, vitamin c!" Emmett sang.

"I sleep, i poop, i don't wear pants, no shoes on my feet. Im so great and every day, it's all about me!"

"Ok..." Jasper said. "Emmett, how many pancakes would you like? 1 or 2?"

"12." He said. He helped himself to the pancakes, and then turned to us all with a very serious face.

"Guys." He said. "I have a question."

"Yes Emmett, we all know that Hannah and Miley is the same person. It took you this long to figure out?!" Jasper said dryly.

"Noo..." Emmett said. "My question is; WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!"

And he ran off singing 'why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone? Why is the why is the why is the why is the why is the why is the rum gone?' **(Seriously, watch the 'why is the rum gone? Remix' on YouTube!!!!) **

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

5 hours later, after watching The Hangover (luckily not a horror), we got home; had lunch and Alice, once again, announced that we were going to the karaoke night. They dragged me upstairs to make me Bella Barbie again. **(Woo! (; On profile, as usual.) **They curled my hair and put light makeup on me. My dress was a purple knee length dress, with a 'tiered hem' (basically the bottom of the dress had a ripped effect, but in a stylish way.), and purple sequinned patterns around the waist.

I had purple sequinned platform heeled shoes, and a small purple clutch bag.

Alice was wearing a knee length dress that had vertical stripes on, with each stripe decorated with a different animal print. Above the waist was a shimmery white-silver coloured strappy top part. Her shoes were plaited silver open toes shoes, and she had a silver bag. Rosalie had a strapless, mid-thigh hot pink dress that looked very tight. And short. High heeled hot pink shoes and a pink purse.

"Alice, we're only going to a karaoke night!" I exclaimed as she shoved the death traps on my feet. "Im only going to be watching." Alice looked very sheepish.

"Well..." She said.

"Alice..." i growled.

"Well... i might have volunteered you to sing a song! You have such a great voice, and you look really hot!!"

I sighed, and decided that there was no point arguing. I might as well.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Aaaghhhh i really wanted to do karaoke night, but my mum is yelling at me to get of the laptop!!!!!! Hmm if i get enough reviews tonight, i might get up extra early tomorrow, and update before school! **

**Peace outt**

**--The Vamps Assistantt **

**XxX **


	14. Kareoke Night Part 2

**Sorry i didn't update this morning, didn't really have time but here you go! **

We came down the stairs and i walked over to the couch and sat inbetween Emmett and Edward.

"Bellarella!" Emmett sat and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "What are you doing?"

"Currently** (Lala- raisonly!) **Emmett, not breathing!" I replied, and wiggled out of his grasp.

"So, have you decided what song you're going to sing?" He asked me.

I groaned, remembering that the pixie had signed me up for singing. I thought about it. What was my favourite song?

I immediately made up my mind. "Knock me down, by Keri Hilson ft Ne-Yo and Kanye." I said.

"Wow!" said Emmett. "Can i do the Kanye bits? Please please please please pleaseee!!!!!" he begged. I smiled and said yes. He said 'Booya!" and went running off, saying something about 'finding his Kanye image.'

"You look beautiful." Edward said, and kissed me.

Just then his phone went off. Edward said "leave it," and after a minute it went off. But then his answer phone spoke out...

"Hi Eddie," a nasally voice spoke out. "It's me, Tanya. Just letting you know that we'll be there for tonight! Can't wait to see you," the voice purred seductively. "Love you Eddie!" I froze.

"Bella..." Edward said, "It's not what you think..."

"Well what is it then?!" i asked furiously. Was he... cheating?

"It's just Tanya, someone from my old school... well an ex-girlfriend. But an EX. I was never really interested in her." I ran out the room, holding back tears.

Alice found me sitting in the hallway, curled up. I told her what happened, and she told me the truth.

"Yes, Edward did go out with Tanya, but he was never interested in her. He was never interested in any of the girls he had on his arms." I looked at her in shock. Girls? _Arms?_

"Yeah," Alice explained. "He used to be kinda a...player. But when he moved down here, he swore he would stop that. And i believe he has. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. He really loves you." And truth was, i actually believed her. I went to find Edward to apologise for storming off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Half an hour later we were inside, sitting at a small table. Rosalie and Emmett got called up, and said they were going to sing 'Thug Story' by T-Pain and Taylor Swift **(omfc you HAVEEE to watch thisss!!! Taylor Swift rapping!!! Funny as!!!!!!) **.

Emmett started off. (**Emmett ****Rosalie **_**Both**_**)**

"**Eh Eh," **Emmett started singing, **T-Swizzle, T-Pizzle,"**

"**I'm like 8 ft 4 blonde hair to the floor," **Rosalie started rapping,

"**You shorties never thought I'd dream about rapping hardcore, **

**No i ain't got a gun, no i never really been in a club, **

**Still live with my parents, but im still a thug,**

**I'm so gangster you can find me baking cookies at night,**

**You out clubbing, but i just make caramel delight**

**R-Hale and E-M rapping on the same track, it's a thug story, now telll me can you handle that,**

"_**I had a dream last night,**_

**I had high top Nikes, i had **

_**Diamonds in my mouth and diamonds in my mic **_

**By the time i woke i was singing **

'**I'm on a boat' whoa oh, **

**Cuz im a singer turned rapper,**

**Shorty ima make ya, **

**Straight to the top yo, **

**Shorty ima take ya**__

**You can call me T-Sweezy, now i'm a rap star, **

**Hey! It's a thug story now tell em who you are."**

"Woo!" They ended it. Everyone cheered them, and they bowed and came off the stage. They called Tanya up next.

**Sorry if this confuses anyone, but i did it wrong and i am rewriting it in the next chapter x**


	15. Kareoke Right one

_**K, sorry i haven't updated for a while, but basically i went up to Lincolnshire for my cousin's first birthday party, and whilst i was up there i caught Swine Flu. :( **_

_**So i haven't written for a while. i was so bored today, watching nothing but Michael Jackson tributes on 4Music and TMF, so i decided to write this. My last chapter i did in a rush, and forgot a load of stuff i had planned to put on there. So im going to rewrite it from just after Rosalie and Emmett finish singing Thug Story. Sorry if my illness affects the chapter at all. :( **_

_**Also, can you please imagine that Bella has been cheated on by a player before.**_

_**ALSO... would it confuse everyone if i changed Tanya to Lauren? It's just i was reading Breaking Dawn again, and Tanya is the nice one. **_

"**You can call me T-Sweezy, now i'm a rap star, **

**Hey! It's a thug story now tell em who you are."**

"Woo!" They ended it. Everyone cheered them, and they bowed and came off the stage. They called Lauren up next. She walked up, glaring at me as she walked past.

_What is her problem? _I thought. Then i realised – i had Edward, and she didn't. _Well, sucks to you betch. _I thought, returning the glare. Lauren got up on the stage, with 3 backing singers accompanying her. The music for Camp Rock "Too Cool" started playing. _ How tacky. _I thought._ She's singing a song from a film made for eleven year olds... _**(No offence to anyone older that 11 who likes it... my friends and i are 13 and we still listen to it occasionally... but my sister played this 8 times in one day so i got pretty sick of it.. anyway im just trying to get the point across that a seventeen year old is singing this :P ) **She was even wearing the tacky sparkly gold dress. **(Again, no offence :P ) **She started singing.

"_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you" As she said that she looked at me. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. She finished, then announced she was going to do an encore. I could see every one trying not to groan. The opening music for Paparazzi by Lady Gaga started.

"_We are the crowd,  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans a watch on my wrist,  
Not sure what it means,  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights,  
Cause you know that baby i,_

_Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi" _This time she stared at Edward for the whole song

_Ugh. _I thought. _She's basically saying she's going to stalk him... _

She put her microphone down and stood up. A few people clapped. She glared at everyone and flounced off.

They called me up next. I walked up to the stage and Emmett started rapping Kanye's part.

**(A/N: I know this song inside out, so i don't think i got any of the lyrics wrong, but sorry if you think i have)**

(_Emmett_, **Bella**, _**someone**_, **Bella and someone together**)

"_Keep rockin', and keep knockin', whether you Louboutin it up or Reebok'n _

_You see the hate that they're serving on a platter, so what we gonna have, desert or disaster?" _

I took a deep breath and started singing.

"**I never thought I'd be in love like this, when i look at you my mind goes on a trip,**

**Then you came in and knocked me on my face**

**Feels like im in a race, but i already won first place." **As i got into the song, i thought about Edward, and how true the lyrics were.

"**I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as i did, you got me thinking 'bout our life, our house, our kids, yeah.**

**Every morning, i look at you and smile, 'cause boy you came around, and you knocked me down, knocked me down. **

"**Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down,**

"**Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down, knocks you down." **I was about to start singing the second verse, when a velvet voice started singing...

"_**I never thought I'd hear myself say, y'all go ahead, i think i'm gonna kick it with my girl instead,**_

_**I used to be commander and chief of my pimp ship flying high**_

_**Till i met this pretty little missile, shot me out the sky, oh shot me out the," **_I smiled at Edward as he sang to me, the lyrics sounding so true.

_**Hate to know im crashin', dunno how it happened, but i know it feels so damn good, said if i could go back, make it happen faster, don't you know i would baby if i could,**_

_**Miss independant, to the fullest, the load never too much she helpin' me pull it, she shot the bullet, that ended that life,**_

_**I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight, girl"**_

He took my hand and we faced each other, singing.

"**Sometimes love comes around, **_**Oh it comes around**__**,**_** and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down,**

"**Sometimes love comes around, **_**comes around,**_** and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down, knocks you down.****"**

Emmett started rapping.

_Tell me now can you make it past your caspers, so we can finally fly off into NASA, _

_You was always the cheerleader of my dreams, and seemed to only take the head of football teams," _

"**oooh, oh."**

"_And i was the class clown that always kept you laughin, we were never meant to be baby, __**we just happened, **_

**(Emmett and bella together)**

_So please don't mess up the trick, hey young world, im the new slick rick, _

_They say i move to quick but __**we can't let this moment pass us, **__let the hourglass pass right into ashes, _

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses, so i wrote this love letter right before my glasses,_

_How could a goddess ask someone thats only average, for advice O-M-G, you listen to that, bitch? _

_Woe is me baby this is tragic, cause we had it, we was magic,_

_I was flying, now im crashing, this is bad real bad Michael Jackson __**(R.I.P - L.O.L) **_

_Now im mad real mad Joe Jackson, you should leave your boyfriend now, ima ask him." _Emmett **finished, and i sung the end of the song.**

"**They say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh 'cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall,"**

We sung the chorus again and bowed. Everyone was shouting 'Encore!" So we decided to do one. Edward chose the song and started the music. "When You Look Me In The Eyes" By The Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus started playing. **(yeah i know, corny, but i love the song!)**

(**Bella, **_**Edward**_**, ****Both**)

"**Oh, oh, yeah**

**Whoa oh oh**

_**If the heart is always searching, **_

_**Can you ever find a home? **_**  
****I've been looking for that someone, ****  
****I can't make it on my own.****  
**_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**__**  
**__**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**__**  
**_**  
****When you look me in the eyes,****" **Edward looked me in the eyes as we sang the chorus.**  
****"And tell me that you love me.****  
****Everything's alright,****  
****When you're right here by my side.****  
****When you look me in the eyes,****  
****I catch a glimpse of heaven.****  
****I find my paradise,****  
****When you look me in the eyes."**

I looked at the audience and saw most of the couples dancing together. Alice had her head rested on Jasper's shoulder, and Rosalie was wrapped round Emmett's waist. Edward put his free hand on my waist, and i put my arm around his neck. We slowly danced as we sang.**  
****  
**_**"How long will I be waiting,**__**  
**__**To become a better man**_**  
****Gonna tell you that I love you,****  
****In the best way that I can****  
**_**I can't take a day without you here,**_**  
****You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

**When you look me in the eyes,****  
****And tell me that you love me.****  
****Everything's alright,****  
****When you're right here by my side.****  
****When You Look Me In The Eyes lyrics on ****  
****When you look me in the eyes,****  
****I catch a glimpse of heaven.****  
****I find my paradise,****  
****When you look me in the eyes.**

**Everyday, I start to realize,**  
_**I can reach my tomorrow,**__**  
**__**I can hold my head up high,**__  
_**And it's all because you're by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,****  
****And tell me that you love me.****  
****Everything's alright,****  
****When you're right here by my side.****  
****When I hold you in my arms,****  
****I know that it's forever.****  
****I just gotta let you know,****  
****I never wanna let you go."**

The song ended and Edward leaned into kiss me. Then he looked me in the eyes and said "I love you." "I love you too." I said, and i knew we would be together forever.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, Emmett suddenly stood up and said 'My turn next!" He ran up to the stage, told the guy what he wanted to sing and got the microphone. "Let The Beat Rock" by the Black Eyed Peas started playing. **(A/N: Seriously cool song check it out now! Well after you've read this :P (****NOT**** Boom Boom Pow, this is a completely different song, it's amazing thoughh! )**

"Let the beat rock...  
Let the beat rock...  
Let the beat rock... (rock...rock...rock...)  
Let the beat rock...  
Let the beat rock... (LET THE BEAT ROCK!)  
Let the beat rock... (LET THE BEAT ROCK!)  
Let the beat rock... (LET THE BEAT ROCK!)  
Let the beat rock... (LET THE BEAT ROOOO.....)

I got the...  
I got that hit that beat that block,  
Keep that bass on the low,  
I got that ricky ricky roll (that ricky ricky roll)  
That digital spit, that visual shit,  
I got that boom (that boom)  
that that that..

Fifty!  
My trunk it go BOOM BOOM,  
My Ferrari I ZOOM ZOOM,  
Grown that paper smoking DOOM DOOM,  
Caught that strap strappin GOOM GOOM,  
Get that paper that's what I do,  
50 stacks when that's what I BLOOM,  
In the club makin it rain,  
100 G's spent on my chain,  
Niggas can't shine the way I shine,  
Me I grindin poppin on my nine,  
See I get the semi to bussing,  
I get the mole and dunking 'em,  
Till I moan on fxckin on me a soul or nuthin,  
I don't play no games,  
I simp-those-thangs,  
Hennesey patron goes smackdawn,  
Goes on and on till the early morn',  
Till the early moarn it goes on and on....

Yo.. Thought that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock, BOOM  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock, BOOM  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock,  
POW  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock,

I like that boom boom pow, they jacking my style,  
They jacking my style,  
Style, my style,  
I'm so 3008, you so 2000 and late,  
I got that boom boom boom, boom boom,  
That boom boom boom...  
Lemme get it now...

Yo.  
I'm way up high, call me your hiness  
I'm just so fly, call me you flyness,  
I be that G, call me yout genius,  
I'm Black Eyed Peas so baby please call me for peens  
Call me cheerly, call me Willy, ladies call me poppa  
I propel just like the fellas on them helicopters  
Got you on the toxa, kate did stay on top sir  
Women I be swimmin with them like my name is aqua (MAN!!!)  
And I'm flowing like I'm liquid  
Pisces is my sign and I don't eat fishsticks **(LOL)**  
Roll with feline, I be rocking them chick beats  
D motherf***** D, only f*** with chick with  
Come on honey let ya D's rock  
OG homies know me cause I make the beat knock  
Black Eyed Peas and 50 got them chickens wanna eat  
I be scoopin groupies get 'em loopy when that beat rock

Yo.. Thought that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock, BOOM  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock, BOOM  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock,  
POW  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock,

I like that boom boom pow, they jacking my style,  
They jacking my style,  
Style, my style,  
I'm so 3008, you so 2000 and late,  
I got that boom boom boom, boom boom,  
That boom boom boom...  
Lemme get it now...

Yo... Let the beat rock, BOOM  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock, BOOM  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock,  
POW  
Though that's the way we,  
Way we let the beat rock..."

"Woo!" He jumped off stage in to the crowd – and the crowd parted. We grabbed him whilst he was still rubbing his head saying "ow" and dragged him to the car.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry its mostly lyrics, but i did type them all out! LOL, that's the most ive typed.. 8 pages! LOL i will try to make my chapters longer than their usual 4 pages... (: **

**All the songs used were my own personal favourites... except Too Cool ;) **

**Hopefully next chapter i will have a guest author – Daddys Little Superstar! **

**Peace outt**

**I should be better soon, so will be back to updating regularly**

**Ughhh just found out i have to take Tamiflu... horrible big tablets – and i can't even swallow tiny vitamin tablets! **

**x x **

**ps. Hmmm i want to do a musical story, cause i love music and know loads of songs i can relate to stuff... what do you think of the idea? **


	16. Mall Crawl :P

**Hey! Its me! I know, you probably all saw the email saying "Chapter 16 of JAWs" and you were like "WHAT?! You mean she hasn't disappeared of the face of the earth?!?!" LOL. Yes. Sorry. But the flu wiped me out completely, and I really couldn't be arsed to write again… so.. Me so solly!! **

**Anyway, as I've explained to some people, I've got a BIG thing coming up in this story, then it will end.**

**Will probably be finished by chapter 20**

**Sorry its so short, will write LOTS more tomorrow ^_^ **

**Enjoy! X**

I groaned as Alice pulled me out of yet ANOTHER shop. We'd been shopping for 5 hours, and only had one toilet break, and no food or drink breaks. Then I spotted a smoothie bar in between H&M and Jane Norman.

"Alice, you carry on and meet me here in half an hour!" Not waiting to hear her reply, I set off.

I sat on a stool and ordered a strawberry and banana smoothie. I sipped at it slowly, not paying much attention, when I heard some whispering behind me;

"That's her! The one with the really good voice!"

"Go on then, ask her!"

"What do I say?"

"Ask her about I'm Only Me When I'm With you!!"

I turned around to see 2 teenage girls stood behind me; one had a-bit-longer-than shoulder length, brunette, straight hair with a side parting, the other had dark brown, wavy hair with a side fringe. They looked about 13 or 14. They were both looking at me, looking slightly nervous.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

The straight-haired one spoke first. "Hi, um yeah, I'm Amber **(THAT'S MEE!! XD)**, and this is Tara." The other one said hi, and I noticed she had a slight Australian accent.**(XD)** "We heard you the other night at karaoke night, and we were wondering… if you would sing something?"

"Er…" I was okay singing in a place like the pub, but in public like this?!

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?" I asked them

"Do you know I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift?" Tara asked

"Yeah, I love that one, and I love Taylor Swift!"

"Its our song!" Amber said.

"Huh?" I asked

"We think it's the song that describes our friendship best, 'cause we've been through things together and can relate really well to each other in tough times. And we can really be ourselves with each other!" Tara explained **(SO TRUE!!! Ly Tazzii) **

"Ok…" I said and started singing.

**( I don't have time to write it all out, and it wont let me copy and paste ): but go and check this song out! Really cool!)**

"Well im only me when im…with you."

I finished singing and opened my eyes and saw that a crowd had gathered around me - all of whom were now clapping loudly. I turned around then and saw myself staring into some very familiar green eyes…

**Sorry its so short!! This chapter featured me and Tara!!! I WILL update tomorrow**

**Review pleasee**

**First one to get to 150 will get sneak preveiw - and believe me, its worth it!!**

**Burbyeeee**

**xxxxxxxxxx **


	17. AN

Erm, so yeah.. not sure if i'ma delete my stories, pass them onto someone else or just.. give up. Tell me if you'd like me to keep going a certain story? I've only written 4, the other 3 fail and i don't really know about this one anymore.. review and tell me what you think :) 3


	18. Ducks and Movies

Yes, yes, I'm back. –dundunduuun- I decided I want to atleast finish this fic.. then see where I go from there. This chapter's dedicated to crawfish4, for giving me such an uplifting review I just had to come back to you guys :) Also, I'm on holiday atm at my Gran & Granddad's, so I probably won't update again until I get home, which will be this weekend sometime.

**Enjoy :) **

_"Well I'm only me when I'm…with you."_

_I finished singing and opened my eyes and saw that a crowd had gathered around me - all of who were now clapping loudly. I turned around then and saw myself staring into some very familiar green eyes…_

I blushed as Edward pulled me in for a hug, wondering how long he'd been there for. I looked up to see him grinning at me.

"That was sweet."

"Thank you." I replied to his proud smile, and smiled back when he leaned down to kiss me. Our moment was broken however, by Alice jumping on my back.

"BELLA! That was so awesome! I think you should really think about doing that professionally, that's be so cool! OOH! Can I be your assistant? And stylist? And manager?"

"Alice. Calm." I put my hand over her mouth, and dragged her to a small coffee shop near us, sitting at one of the outside tables. "Lets get some coffee, and then… carry on shopping." I groaned slightly at the thought of more shopping with Alice, then smirked and turned to Edward. "You're coming too. Wait, why are you even here?"

His eyes widened at that thought, and he shook his head, saying "No way, I'm meeting Emmett and Jasper here." At that moment, they turned the corner. I nearly burst out laughing as I took in Jasper walking a few feet away from Emmett, who was busy carrying… a 4ft rubber duck.

"EDDIE! LOOK!" he boomed, causing a few people to look scaredly up at him. He finally reached us, and shifted the duck to one side, then hugged me tightly, nearly lifting me off the ground. "Alice, Eddie, Bellarella, meet Roger." He beamed proudly at us, as we stood looking… well, scared.

"Roger being…?" Edward asked, still with a nervous look on his face.

"MY DUCK!"

"And that's not even a metaphor…" Jasper said under his breath, coming to stand next to Alice and giving her a quick kiss. "He really did just buy a giant rubber duck."

"Right…" I said, finishing my coffee and turning to Edward "Do I really have to shop with Alice alone?" he laughed, and leaned down to kiss me softly. I pulled him closer to me, tangling my hands in his hair, clinging closer to him, until a certain pixie grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Bella, you have all night for that! And probably more..." I blushed as she pulled me away with a "Come on!" and smiled at Edward who smiled back and waved at me.

I sighed and turned to Alice "We've been shopping for hours. What else could we possibly need to get?"

She grinned at me, a certain glint in her eye. "A dress for Rosalie's birthday party of course!" I groaned and sighed, giving in.

"Fine. It's not even until Saturday though!"

She smiled slightly at me, and said "Bella. It's Thursday."

I looked at her in surprise. It cant be, yesterday was... Sunday. I was sure of it…

She smiled softly, looking at me "You really are wrapped up in this world with Edward aren't you?"

I blushed and looked down, my smile giving me away. Before I could get used to this softer Alice though, she squealed and hugged me tightly, her voice in my ear.

"You two are so cute together! It's like you're made for each other!" I smiled, hugging her back.

"What about you and Jasper then? You two seemed to get on well from the start."

She giggled and said in a very quiet, unlike Alice voice "We're good... better than good really. He said he loved me the other day." I gasped slightly, smiling and hugging her.

"Awe! That's so sweet!" she smiled, turning to me.

"So… what about you and Edward? Have you said it yet?" I looked at her, slightly shocked.

"What do you mean? I don't love Edward, at least not yet, I've only known him for a bit..." she laughed slightly, stopping to face me.

"Bella, I've seen how you are together. How you look at each other, how protective he is of you. I think you do…" I rolled my eyes slightly, thinking of how she'd always had this quality of seeming to know the future. She beamed at me, and then pulled me into another shop.

An hour later, and I was literally about to drop. I was just about pulling Alice back to the car, ignoring her protests of "Just that shop! Look at that cute dress! Please Bella?" I helped her put her 73 (okay, maybe a slight exaggeration. But it felt like it. shopping bags into the back, then drove off.

We had found dresses each for us, her picking out mine, as I wouldn't know where to start looking. Mine was dark blue, with a fitted waist and nearly knee length bottom, with diamonds sparkling across the middle. She told me Edward was "going to flip for me", then squealed, finding something else to put her attention to.

We pulled into the parking space for her and Rose's apartment, where we'd been spending nearly all our time recently. That or the boys' apartment, which was just down the hall from Alice's. Emmett and Jasper had lived there for years without any of us spotting them, and Edward had recently moved in a few months ago. How I had managed to miss him I did not know.

I helped her with some bags into the building and up the lift, dumping them on the table and lying back on the couch. My rare peaceful moment was ruined however, when a giant duck landed on top of me. I screamed and jumped off the sofa, running into Emmett.

"ROGER!" he yelled, grabbing the duck and hugging it to him, glaring at Jasper who was stood in the doorway of his and Emmett's shared bedroom.

Alice danced up to him, kissing him sweetly. "Jazz, what did you do to… Roger?" she giggled at him.

"Well Emmett's spent the last hour or so, dancing around with that thing. And trying to get me to aswell. So in the end I… calmly resorted to throwing Roger out the room." We laughed as Emmett over dramatically stormed into his room with his duck, slamming the door behind him.

I smiled as I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind, and sighed as he kissed my neck.

"Have fun shopping?" he asked with an amused expression. I glared slightly at him and turned in his arms, hugging him to me.

"It was okay… but Alice bought me some huge heels that I have to wear to the party!" I pouted, knowing I would likely end in hospital that night. I could hardly walk across flat surfaces, let alone when I'm 3 inches off the ground…

Edward laughed his musical laugh and leaned down to kiss my pout quickly. I smiled into him, leaning up to deepen our kiss, pulling back to look in his eyes and thinking about what Alice said earlier. Before I could properly think about it though, Rosalie walked out of Emmett's room, with Roger. Huh, I hadn't even seen her go in…

"Emmett McCarty, you will get this damn duck back when you stop paying more attention to it than me!" she pouted, and threw the duck on the highest shelf. I laughed, pulling Edward to sit on the couch with me. I leaned into him, pulling his arms around me, and turned the TV on, flipping to a music channel. What Is Love by NeverShoutNever was on, and I smiled as Edward sang lightly above me, relaxing back into his arms and watching Emmett trying to get his duck back.

The next 2 days were full of Alice running around madly, trying to get us to help with the preparations for Rosalie's birthday. We, of course, refused. No way am I getting pulled into that pixie's nazi birthday scheme… The plan was to go to some fancy restaurant we'd booked (well, Alice), and then go see some movie after.

The night of the party came, and Alice dragged me into her bathroom to play Bella Barbie. I have to admit; she did do a good job though. I didn't look like myself at the end, which I figured was a good thing. I stepped outside after quickly looking in the mirror, and watched as Edward took in my curled hair lying softly around my shoulders, my silky dress and, unfortunately, the killer heels I had on. Alice had chased me around the apartment earlier with them.

"Bella!" she had run to me as soon as I walked in, grabbing my arm, the heels in her other hand. I took one look and ran the opposite direction.

After 20 minutes of jumping over surfaces and chairs, it had, of course, ended with her pinning me down on the sofa, gripping the straps of the shoes in her teeth whilst both her arms and legs held me down. I still struggled however, determined not to put those death traps on my feet. Emmett would of course walk in at that point, take one look at us and sit down on the chair opposite, raising his eyebrows and chuckling.

"Having fun ladies?" he smirked as turned to glare at him.

"Don't let me stop you! You carry on doing… whatever you're doing" he winked at us as we both whined at him.

"Emmett, get Alice off me!"

"Hold Bella down whilst I put these on her!"

He just laughed and watched us, as Alice got off me, and I sat up, grumbling.

"If I break my neck tonight it's your fault Alice."

"I can live with that on my conscious." She said seriously, then smiled and ran off to get more stuff for my dress up session tonight.

I sighed and turned my thoughts back to Edward, who was subtly looking me up and down and smiling. I smiled at him, and he pulled me in for a light kiss. I deepened it slightly, moving my hands up to his tangle of hair, pulling back to smile at him.

"You look amazing." He whispered to me.

"Yeah, well you don't look so bad yourself Mr Cullen." I winked at him, looking at his suit and grabbed his hand, pulling him more into the living room area whilst we waited for the others. I smiled at Alice when she walked in with Jasper, wearing a short, black dress with a pink ribbon around the middle. I watched Rosalie walking in, looking as supermodel-like as ever in a simple, long light pink dress, with a pink rose at the top.

We walked down into Emmett's Jeep, deciding to ride together. Emmett and Rose sat in the front, and Edward, Jasper and I sat in the back, with Alice spread across Jasper's laps and mine.

We got to the restaurant, sitting at our table and ordering the first course. Emmett, of course, would order a 'Strawberry New York Ice Cream Float'. I don't even want to know how much sugar's in that. Only Emmett…

We ate, and wished Rosalie a happy birthday and made toasts, and then, in a very mature way, got the restaurant staff to bring out her a cake with candles on, singing 'Happy Birthday'. At the end of it Emmett gave her a rose and kissed her sweetly, which we all found adorable. I don't think Rose noticed him turning to Edward after and saying 'Thanks for the rose man' under his breath though.

We left; full of high spirits and wine, or in Emmett's case, ice cream and sugar. We headed to the cinema, where Alice had booked 6 tickets to see the latest romantic-comedy. I sat in between Edward and Rosalie, laughing at Emmett next to her with a huge box of popcorn. The film started, and after I while I turned to Edward to watch him instead.

After a minute he sighed and turned to me, leaning close so I could hear his whisper. "Yes?"

I smiled slightly at him, looking into his shining eyes, so close to my face…

"I'm bored. This movie's so obvious." He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yes?"

"Yeah. Well two characters will fall in love, believe they're perfect for each other, then some dramatic big event will split them up, then they'll realise how stupid they acted and fall in love all over again by the end of the movie." I sat back slightly, averting my eyes from his hypnotic green eyes, which were sparkling amusedly, before I got too distracted again.

He laughed quietly, kissing me quickly then sitting back. "Oh really? That's what always happens?"

"Yes."

"What about real life?" His eyes were glinting now, a certain look in them I couldn't quite place.

"Well real life's usually a lot less cheesy than the movies. But same idea, yes."

He leaned closer, whispering in my ear "What if it's true love? Will they stay together then?" I shivered slightly at his breath on my ear, and answered quietly.

"I don't know. I suppose if it's meant to be, it'll all work out. Life isn't a movie though."

He smiled slightly and opened his mouth to say something, his eyes burning into mine. Before he could however, Jasper leaned over and hit him.

"You guys. Shut up!"

"Sorry" we whispered and turned back to the rest of the movie.

After the movie we were on the way back in the Jeep, Alice somehow still bouncing around. We piled out, and I was about to grab Edward's hand, when his phone rang. He smiled at me, and walked off to answer it. I shrugged and followed the others into the apartment.

An hour later however, I was worried. Who was he talking to that would keep him this long? At that thought he walked in. I smiled up at him, and got slightly more worried when he smiled back vaguely. He came and sat next to me, but couldn't relax all evening. I notice the others giving him a few concerned looks, and noted Emmett and Jasper giving each other a knowing look.

When everyone began leaving to their rooms, he stood up and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Bella. I need to talk to you."

That's not good.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me for a while, then looked down and ran his hand through his hair, a habit I noticed he does when he's nervous or thinking. Then he looked up and said it straight away.

"Bella, I have to leave."

**Bwahaha. Slightly longer than my other chapters? :) so yeah, I'll see if I can update again this weekend.. Only 2 weeks left of holiday! :( **

**Also, I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, based on this chapter.. I mean, there's only a bit on the whole 'just a waitress' fact, so maybe..**

**And, listen to What Is Love. It's addicting. And the video is just.. amazing. ;)**

**Bye (: **


End file.
